I'll Be Seeing You
by all you need is one
Summary: 4 years after their once undoubted relationship was brought to a rocky end, Peyton and Lucas find themselves back in Tree Hill, only to test their hearts even more. Leyton, a bit of Naley, Brouth, RR please!
1. What I've Become

_**A/N – Alright guys, so here's my story, I really hope you like it, the song is called The First Single by 'The Format'. So please R/R with any comments and suggestions!**_

He looked at this girl, this girl who he loved so much, the same girl that now had tear stained cheeks and her hands in fists, punching his chest in hopes of hurting him as much as he hurt her.

Every time he tried to hold her, tried to calm her, she pushed him away. He had never seen her like this before, but then again, they're relationship had never been tested like this. He knew it was his fault, he knew he was the one that caused her all this pain, and he knew their relationship would never be the same. Words could not describe what she meant to him, he was supposed to protect her, he was supposed to be the one constant in her life, the one person who wouldn't leave her, who wouldn't hurt her the way others had before. Yet now, he had hurt her more then a distant father, an ex-best friend, a stalker, or two dead mothers could have ever hurt her; because she had given him her heart, unconditionally, and he had broken it. 

Flashback

"_Luke? Is anybody home?" Peyton Sawyer quickly smoothed her shirt and hair as she entered the apartment of her boyfriend of 3 years, and – in exactly 12 days – her new roommate. "Lucas where are you? I have a surprise for you!" She said excitedly, clutching a limited addition hard cover William Shakespeare screenplay in her hands._

_Peyton walked through the apartment, eyeing her surroundings, boxes where everywhere; yet his books scattered where still not packed, she laughed to herself 'if he honestly thinks he can read all these books in 12 days, he is seriously delusional' _

_It was then that Peyton noticed a pair of Gucci shoes on the floor; questioningly she made her way to the bedroom. _

"_Nice gift Scott, but you know I'm a converse girl" She said as she slowly opened the door. Little did she know, the shoes belonged to a familiar woman from her past._

_A quiet gasp escaped her throat as she looked from the clothes on the floor to the sleeping couple on the bed. _

"_B-Brooke." She said, tears forming in her eyes. _

_Suddenly the brunette awoke and looked from the man beside her in bed, to the Peyton standing in the doorway. _

"_I-I… I'm sorry" Brooke said as she quickly got out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and walked past Peyton and through the door, leaving a very hurt Peyton and a suddenly awake Lucas. _

**I can't stand to think about a heart so big it hurts like hell  
Oh my god I gave my best but for three whole years to end like this**

_Tears began forming as Peyton quickly turned around and began to walk out the door. _

"_Peyt, wait!" Lucas yelled, jumping out of bed and following her. _

"_Don't you dare, Lucas, You have no right to call me 'Peyt' not now and not ever again." Peyton stood there partly shocked at what she had said, but more so shocked at the scene she had just seen. _

**Well do you want to fall apart? I can't stop if you can't start  
Do you want to fall apart? I could if you can try to fix what I've undone  
'Cause I hate what I've become**

"_Peyton, I'm so sorry, I love you" _

_Peyton closed her eyes, fighting away all the tears trying so desperately to break free. "You know the funny thing is that in all my life, I've never given my whole heart to someone, not Nathan or Jake, and I gave it to you, unconditionally. And you want to know why Lucas, it's because I have fallen completely in love with you. Every thing you say and you do makes me fall deeper and deeper," She allowed the tears to fall as Lucas looked at her, tears beginning to appear in his own eyes as he stepped closer to her. _

"_This way that you can make me smile like I've never smiled before, or when you look at me like I'm the only girl in the room. I trusted you, with my heart and my soul, my whole existence has become so wrapped around you in the past three years that I often wondered what would happen if I didn't have you. For three years I have never thought of another guy, I have never doubted my love for you, not once, in three years, three years Lucas! But now, why now? And why with Brooke? When you told me that I was the one, the one you wanted and the one you loved, where you confused? Have you just been stringing me along as an easy lay until Brooke would take you back?"_

**I hate what I've become**

_Lucas looked at her, obvious hurt reflected in his eyes. "Peyton you know that isn't true, I didn't mean for this to happen, I love you, I'm in love with you. It just happened, it wasn't supposed to, and I hate that it did, I hate that I let it happen and I hate myself for ever hurting you. You have to believe me Peyton, Brooke was in the city visiting some friends and called me, we went out for a couple drinks and got carried away, it shouldn't of happened, and it will never happen again." Lucas stepped closer to her once more, gently holding her at arms distance, looking into her eyes. "You're the one I want Peyton, you're the one I need, and I can't live without you Peyt." _

_He was doing it, looking at her in that certain way, with those perfect piercing blue eyes. She knew it was happening, she hated herself for beginning to forgive him again. He leaned in to kiss her, and she succumbed under his lips and into his arms._

_Suddenly, as if a slap in the face, or a splash of cold water; Peyton remembered and pushed him away, punching his chest in a constant hope of hurting him too. _

End Flashback

"No! Lucas this is not one of those little things that you can fix with a kiss and a sorry. You slept with her!" Talking a breath, Peyton composed herself and looked at him, his eyes so hurt and hers so angry. "Don't call me, don't come to my apartment, don't email me, just don't do anything. We're done. Call Brooke, I'm sure she an ease your breaking heart" Peyton ended sarcastically, and began to walk away, suddenly remembering her tight grip on the book in her hands.

Turning around she handed it to him. "Here, I thought you could add it to your collection, kind of ironic now, isn't it?"

Lucas simply looked at her, he wanted to say so many things, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how he couldn't live without her. How even now, even with her being steps away, he missed her, and he felt lonely without her. He so desperately prayed for the words, the words to describe the feeling he gets when he isn't with her, and even worse, the feeling he gets when he is. Lucas wished for a word, just one word that could fix this, a single word that would shut that door she had opened, latch it shut and never let her go, he prayed as she looked at him one last time, he prayed as she walked out the door, and quite possibly, out of his life for good.

Lucas Scott had never wanted something so bad in his whole life, and as he watched the elevator doors close, he knew that all the praying in the world wouldn't help. There wasn't a word that could make this better, he had ruined everything, and as he looked down at the book in his hands, he smiled at the title "Romeo and Juliet" But that smile suddenly faded as he quickly remembered the ending.

**Oh, I hate what I've become. **

_**A/N : I promise it will get better! R/R Please! **_


	2. With Time Comes Difference

A/N - Man I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I know this chapter isn't as good as it could be, but its just a filler chapter until I can really get into it! Please R/R! By the by.. I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill! Anyways on with the story!

As the elevator doors closed, Peyton fell to her knees, as all the harbored hatred she had so suddenly felt turned to pure sadness; tears began to flow from her eyes. He was her Lucas; he was supposed to be her hero, the one person she could always depend on, always and forever. Three amazing years, and he had given them away for one night of sex. Not just sex with some girl, but sex with Brooke. Was this Brooke's sick form of payback, or just one night to remind Lucas what he could have had? Peyton slowly stood up and wiped away the tears as the elevator reached ground level.

As the elevator doors opened, Peyton half expected Lucas to be there, heavy in sweat and gasping for breath from running eleven flights of stairs, all just to be with her, to show her how much she means to him. But disappointed tears began to form once more as she looked around the empty lobby. Taking a deep breath, Peyton walked past the row of mailboxes and the decorative fake plants to make her way to the door. As she pushed open the door she took one last look and walked away from it all, from her relationship with Lucas, from their many shared kisses in that same lobby. And most importantly, from what she hoped would be away from him forever.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lucas ran down the last flight of stairs, exhaustedly stepping through the doorway and into the lobby, he looked around as he saw the outside door swinging closed. Lucas ran through the door and out onto the crowded New York street, only to find everyone but the one he really needed.

Peyton entered her apartment to 5 new phone messages blinking on her answering machine. She pressed play and listened for what she was already expecting.

"Peyton its Lucas, please don't end it like this, I need y-" Peyton's delicate finger pressed delete.

"Please Peyt, just call me back, I know we can work this o-" delete was pressed again.

"Um, hi Peyton, this is Brooke, I know what you saw this morning was bad but please call me back, we need to talk, my numbers" Peyton looked at the machine in disgust as she pressed delete once more.

"Peyton its Lucas, look I have to run an errand but them I'm coming over there, I love you Peyt." Before Peyton could listen to the last message, she ran to her bedroom and started packing a bag; she then wrote a few rent checks for the months ahead and dropped them off before locking up her apartment and making her way to her car.

"I have to get out of here," she said to herself as she pulled onto the highway, not worrying about where she was driving to, just knowing that it had to be far away.

_**Five years later…**_

Peyton zipped up her luggage bad as she made her way out of her Los Angeles apartment. It had been five years since she last saw Lucas, but she could still remember him vividly, his smell, his broody eyes and the way he held her. But whenever she remembered the times they shared, their last encounter popped into her head, the pain she had felt the day she had found him with Brooke. Five years and hundreds of meaningless first dates later, that pain still remained. Peyton had spent years trying to forget him, trying to forget what he had done to her, but it was no use. She never trusted guys for fear of the pain she felt from Lucas all over again, or she never accepted guys because none could reach the standard she had developed when dating Lucas. Peyton had left New York and moved to Los Angeles that day 5 years ago, and now with the death of a close friend, Peyton was about to be thrown right back into the tension and hurt between Lucas and herself.

As she walked out of the terminal and into the very busy North Caroline airport, Peyton saw two very familiar faces from her past.

"Peyton!!" Haley cried as she ran up to her best friend and embraced her in a very sudden – and very tight – hug.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Nathan Scott jokingly asked his wife before pulling Peyton into a tight and comforting hug. "Five years is way too long Sawyer" he said, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Yah, well I had my reasons" Peyton said before rolling her eyes and standing back to look at her friends. "Haley you look beautiful, Nate you look old." She laughed before lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Get me out of this airport please!" she joked as she wrapped her arm with Haley's and made their way to the baggage claim.

As they got into the car, Peyton smiled to herself as she looked at her friends, she had missed them so much. "Sorry I had to come back on such bad terms" she blurted out.

Nathan frowned as he spoke "Whitey lived a really great life, I'm sure he would have been more then happy that you came, even if his death is the reason for it."

Haley looked at her husband and then at Peyton, "So speaking of sad and stressful news, are you worried about seeing Lucas and Brooke?"

"Truthfully? I don't really care anymore," She lied, "I'm over it, I've moved on and I'm here to give respect for Whitey, I don't want any childish drama ruining this week."

Nathan and Haley both knew Peyton was lying, but for the sake of objections escalating into awkward silences, they both kept their mouths shut.

Peyton took a deep breath as the drove through her hometown, everything was just like she remembered, the way it smelled was the same, like a fall day mixed with wild flowers with that certain crispness only found on the first day after a snowfall.

Haley turned around in her seat, facing Peyton with a wide smile covering her face. "Keith is staying at Karen's tonight with Emma, so… we are totally going to go out, you need to see all the changes in Tree Hill!"

Peyton laughed to herself as she looked into all the old stores and houses, "Oh yah Hayls, it's changed a lot."


End file.
